Terlambatkah?
by AuthorBimbang
Summary: Takdir tak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan. Takdir bahkan terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkan kita."Syu..syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku…aku merindukanmu!/"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya..  Warning:genre dpt berubah kpn saja #authorbimbang


_Minna~ masih ingatkh dgn cerita ini? #nggakada –pundungdipojokan  
>oke kembali ke permasalahan...<br>krn akun saia yg dulu nggak bisa dibuka krn kesalahan saia sendiri #dibakar  
>saia update lg di akun yg baru..tp dgn sedikit (banyak) perubahan..<em>

Title: Terlambatkah..?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.  
>Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, aneh, ide pasaran, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya<p>

.

Terlambatkah..?

Chapter 1

Happy reading (^^,)

.

Terlambatkah..?

~~ 00 ~~

Hari ini warna langit tak sepekat biasanya, bulan bersinar terang diantara bintang-bintang. Menambah indahnya lukisan langit malam. Semua insan tengah terlelap menikmati indahnya bunga tidur. Tapi tidak untuk laki-laki ini. Sasuke, laki-laki yang selalu tidur tidak lebih dari jam 9 malam, kini masih setia menampakkan onixnya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Berkali-kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kini onixnya menatap hampa dinding kamar. Mengulas kembali kejadian yang lalu.  
>.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

~~ 000 ~~

Salah satu murid dari sekolah ternama, KonohaGakuen. Tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tak menghiraukan teriakan gadis-gadis yang memanggilnya, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Yahh..memang sungguh malang nasib para gadis-gadis itu. Diacuhkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang paling terkenal, baik di kalangan junior, senior, maupun para guru. Pesonanya yang begitu kuat mampu menarik hati setiap wanita. Selain itu pemuda ini juga memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Dia selalu menduduki peringkat kedua se-sekolahan dibawah Nara Shikamaru. Dia juga menjadi ketua klub basket bersama teman baiknya Uzumaki Naruto.

Kini kakinya telah menapak lantai di depan pintu kelasnya. Berencana untuk masuk setelah menggeser pintu yang hanya terbuka sebagian. Telapak tangannya masih menyentuh knop pintu setelah membukanya secara perlahan, tiba-tiba...

GREBB..

**SASUKE**

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Sembari mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Syu..syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku…aku merindukanmu!" Ucap suara merdu itu dengan terbata.

Aku merasakan kehangatan mengalir dalam tubuhku. Merasakan lengan mungil mendekapku dengan erat. Membuat wajahku memanas bukan hanya karena marah tapi juga karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu saat berada dalam posisiku sekarang ini. Berdiri di dekat pintu kelas dan di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis yang tak aku ketahui, di hadapan teman-temanku. Aku yang tersadar dari keterkejutanku langsung melepas pelukan itu dengan kasar. Lalu ku balikkan tubuhku untuk menatap seseorang yang telah berani memelukku. Bukan, bukan mempermasalahkan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba, karena akupun pernah mengalami sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Tapi karena kekasihku tengah berada di dalam kelas dan kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah tubuhku berbalik, aku memperhatikannya. Melihat dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia tidak memakai seragam siswi konohagakuen. 'Mungkin dia murid baru' hanya itu yang terlintas dalam otakku. Kini pandanganku tertuju pada matanya. Meminta penjelasan lebih darinya. Tapi dia tak kunjung berbicara. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya yang tengah tersenyum. Aku mulai tak sabar...

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memelukku. Apa kau tak punya etika, hah?" Sebuah kalimat yang cukup pedas dengan sukses keluar dari bibirku.

Aku melihat dengan mataku, senyumnya mulai memudar bahkan hilang dan cairan bening mulai keluar dari kedua mata gadis itu yang kemudian turun membasahi pipinya. Dia melangkah mundur, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Namun masih bisa aku dengar dengan kedua telingaku.

"Ada apa de..denganmu? kau berbeda..hiks..kau hiks kau.. bukan Sa..suke..ku!" Ucap gadis itu di sela tangisnya.

Gadis itu membaliknya tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang gemetar karena tangisnya. Yang kemudian ia pergi menghilang karena langkahnya. Kini kalimat itu selalu terngiang dalam telingaku.

**END FLASHBACK**

**SASUKE**

"Kau berbeda...kau bukan Sasukeku..kau berbeda…kau- Arggh…" Ucapku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia temanku, teman terbaikku atau bahkan kekasihku atau dia hanya salah peluk? Tapi kekasihku hanya satu, aku tak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Tapi kenapa dia tahu namaku? Menyebutku sebagai miliknya. Lalu saat dia memelukku kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda? sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dan kini telah kembali? Tapi jika benar dia temanku, kenapa orangtuaku tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Apa orangtuaku melewatkannya saat menceritakan seluruh temanku. Ahh..ini gara-gara efek kecelakaan yang menimpaku tiga bulan lalu, aku jadi lupa semuanya. Aku jadi sulit berfikir." Aku menekan belakang kepala dengan kedua tanganku, menenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam kedua lututku yang kini tengah tertekuk.

Aku yang sedari tadi terduduk, kini mulai mencoba merebahkan diri. Memijat-mijat pelan dahiku karena sedari tadi pikiranku terusik oleh kehadiran gadis yang berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku. Bukan, bukan hanya pikiranku tapi perasaanku juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Cara ini sama sekali tidak berhasil, gadis itu masih betah berada dalam pikiranku. Aku mulai menekan tombol Hpku. Memutar menu lagu yang aku punya sambil memasang headset di telingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur.

"Aku akan tanya aniki tentang semua ini mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu.." Ucapku, sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap.

~~00~~

.

_Semoga ngga' bosen yaa.. baca fic nie... (~_^)_

_Mohon Kritik dan Saran_

_^ω^_


End file.
